


Never Throw the First Punch

by ohmytheon



Series: The Obey Me OC Files [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anger, Coercion, Demons, F/M, Fear, Fist Fights, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: When Atsuko gets herself into trouble with other demons that she can't fight her way out of, Lucifer comes to the rescue, and they both have some uncomfortable revelations about her time in Devildom.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Obey Me OC Files [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this ages ago, and then I ended up writing four other things but realized I couldn't post those until I finished this one. Oops. Anyways, it's fairly obvious that "protectiveness" is one of my favorite tropes, so it stands that I'd do it for this one. I do like it when the demon brothers act more like, well, demons. They aren't terribly nice and are capable of some pretty nasty stuff. Every now and then, Satan says something that has me like lksDJFKSDJF and it's fun. I know OC stuff isn't as popular, but I do love my girl, even if she only has two braincells and dedicates them to fighting.

When Asmo pleaded with her to go to the club with him, Atsuko had genuinely wanted to go. Tests were over, she had the energy to blow off some steam, and they deserved a night out after working so hard. However, she did kind of enjoy it whenever Asmo complimented her in an attempt to convince her to go out with him. It was a nice ego boost. Plus, he was adorable with his big, pleading eyes and hopeful smiles.

Huh, maybe  _ she  _ was the demon in this scenario.

Nonetheless, she’d never planned on actually saying no. She just strung it out until finally she agreed. Yes, Lucifer got onto Asmo about going out constantly, but this time, he had no reason to keep Asmo “locked up”, as he whined dramatically. Even Solomon and Simeon had agreed to go out as well, along with a very insistent Mammon, who practically tripped over his own feet to burst into the room and demanded to tag along when she said yes.

All in all, it sounded like the makings of a good night. Three hours later, of course, she was starting to regret her decision slightly, if only because she didn’t have the same level of energy as a group of demons. Even Solomon seemed worn out, having vanished to the bathroom to avoid being dragged out onto the dance floor again. While Asmo could seemingly dance the night away without an issue, Atsuko had to take breaks every now and then, plopping on their VIP booth in the corner and gulping down water. This shit was fun but  _ exhausting _ .

At least she had been smart enough to turn down Asmo’s offer to help her get ready. No doubt he would’ve tried to put her in some absurdly skimpy, tight dress and high heels. Thank you, but she wanted to be able to walk comfortably, and if he wanted her to dance, she couldn’t do heels. Black jeans, boots, a nice shirt, and touch-up of her makeup, and she was good to go.

Asmo draped himself over the back of the couch, reaching out to play with Atsuko’s messy hair. “I’m still sad you wouldn’t let me dress you.”

Atsuko shook her head. “No way.” She pointed at one of the beautiful dancers in a suspended cage above them with her free hand. “You would’ve tried to put me in something like that.”

“Mm, you’re absolutely right.” Asmo sighed and stood upright. “Well, at least you’re wearing those tight jeans that show off your cute little ass.”

Rolling her eyes, Atsuko set her empty glass down and followed him back to the dance floor. He really was insatiable. She really didn’t know what to do with him sometimes. In the beginning, comments like that from him threw her off, but she’d grown used to them now. Honestly, it was going to be a little sad when she returned to the human realm and found no one bold enough to say exactly what was on their mind like Asmo.

The club was loud and dark, filled with flashing lights, thumping music, and plenty of bodies. Atsuko had been almost immediately overwhelmed when Asmo got them in without waiting in line, but she’d allowed herself to be carried by the others’ confidence. At least Solomon and Simeon were new here too, and it was interesting to see Simeon’s reaction to the obvious debauchery going on. While he turned down offers for shots, he did treat himself to a very nice glass of wine.

He also kept an eye out for her, which she greatly appreciated. When she noticed him subtly shift on the dance floor so that a demon was forced to veer to the left, she smiled at him, and he nodded back in return. He stayed there until Mammon returned from the restroom and reasserted himself at her side, choosing to head back to the couches where Solomon was already taking a break.

Even if they were a little handsy, she knew she could at least trust Mammon and Asmo. They would make sure that no other demons or other Devildom beings got any ideas to mess with her. With ten minutes of being in the club, multiple people had flocked to her and Solomon. Very few of them had seen a human before. He was a little more known in these parts down here, having made pacts with demons before becoming a transfer student. Plus, he went out more often with Solomon. She, however, was – well, for want of a better term – fresh meat.

Of course she interested the others. How could someone with no magic of their own manage to snag pacts with six of the nine most powerful demons in the realm in such a short period of time?

The combination of the dancing, close proximity of bodies, flashing lights, and alcohol was definitely getting the better of her though. It was so damn hot in here. Whatever attempts she’d done to make her hair look nicer were now an absolute waste. She’d had to pull it up in a ponytail while dancing, but the sweat running down the back of her neck and spine did nothing to cool her down. It didn’t help that she was competitive enough where she felt like she had to keep up with Asmo and Mammon. While the latter was by no means good at dancing, Asmo was amazing, and so were many of his little followers that adored him.

Finally, after one person too many bumped into her in an attempt to get closer to Asmo, Atsuko had had enough. She needed space. There were just too many bodies on the floor. She’d never been claustrophobic, but she couldn’t even see the rest of the bar anymore. What she needed was just a moment to herself – anything to center her again. After that, she’d get some water and return to the couches where hopefully Simeon and Solomon would still be relaxing. A girl had to breathe at some point.

Turning around to face Asmo, Atsuko touched his arm to get his attention and said, “I’m gonna catch a breather. I need some air.”

“Okay, love.” Asmo’s cheeks were flushed pink with excitement, his eyes glowing brightly. “But don’t take too long or I’ll miss you!”

Atsuko grinned. “I’m sure you won’t.”

As expected, Mammon quickly jumped in. “I’ll come with–”

“No,” Atsuko cut in, holding up a hand. “I only need a minute by myself. It’ll be quick.”

A frown crossed Mammon’s face. “Okay, but be careful. Not that I care! I’m just saying. I’m here to have fun, not look after ya.”

Patting Mammon on the cheek, Atsuko told him, “I’ll be okay,” and then started to push her way through the crowd. It wasn’t easy, but luckily she was small and particularly talented at weaving her way through crowds. It looked like those years of going to concerts and forcing her way to the front finally came in handy.

When she finally pushed herself out of the crowd, she stumbled off the dancefloor, catching herself with the railing down the stairs. Her first thought was the check out the bathroom, but it was absolutely slammed to the point where there was a line. Yeah, that was a no go. Despite the fact that this was Devildom, even they forced people to smoke outside, so there had to be a smoking section. It wasn’t fresh air, but as long as she stood away from anyone else out there, she’d be fine. The human realm had prepared her for that too.

Once she finally found the side door, Atsuko shoved the heavy door and staggered outside. It wasn’t quite the breath of air that she remembered from leaving bars and clubs back home, but it wasn’t nearly as smokey as she’d expected. In fact, upon looking side-to-side, she realized that she was alone. No one was outside. Cigarette butts and more littered the ground, but she’d apparently managed to find it during the perfect time.

Stepping further outside, Atsuko let the door shut behind her and undid her hair. She bent over, flipping her hair over her head and shaking her fingers through it. When she stood back upright, she took a deep breath and wandered down the small alley. It wasn’t like stepping out into the cold after partying for hours. Devildom didn’t have winter like the human realm. It was either warm, hot, or sweltering. Still, it was a small reprieve from inside the club, so Atsuko leaned back against a wall and closed her eyes.

That was her first mistake.

It wasn’t a minute later when the door swung open and slammed into the wall. Atsuko’s eyes snapped open, and she watched as about five demons walked out of the bar. Great. Shoving her hands deeper into her pockets and hunching her shoulders, she hastily glanced away when one of the guys looked her way. Nope, if they could just leave her alone and move along, that would be awesome. Maybe she should go back inside. She’d told Mammon and Asmo that she would only be gone for a minute.

However, when she moved to head for the door, the demon she’d caught eyes with stepped in the way, forcing her to a halt. With a decidedly sharp grin on his face, he folded his arms across his chest and asked, “Leaving so soon?”

“Oh, yeah, my friends are probably wondering what’s taking me so long,” Atsuko replied in what she hoped was her most neutral tone. She wasn’t good at it. Or should she be harder like she sometimes was with the brothers? It was hard to gauge how she was supposed to react around other demons. With them, it had never been an issue, but besides Belphie, they’d more or less welcomed her or at least didn’t want to invoke Lucifer’s or Diavolo’s wrath.

Other demons and Devildom creatures were not so...pleasant.

The demon leaned in close and took in a deep breath, but Atsuko didn’t move. Mammon had told her to run away if she was ever in danger, but she’d always held her ground. It might not have been the smartest thing to do. When he straightened up, he questioned, “Without having a smoke?”

“I don’t–”

“Oh, c’mon.” He produced a cigarette from the inside pocket of his jacket and held it out to her. “Have a smoke with us.” That sharp grin flickered across his face again. “We don’t bite – too hard.”

“Ah, ha, yes, I’ve not heard that one before,” Atsuko muttered, trying to peer around him to get a glimpse at the door. Two other demons were still hanging around it, watching the scene unfold with muted interest. This guy was clearly the leader, although he had nothing on Lucifer. He wasn’t as tall, powerful, or intimidating. Atsuko’s pulse might’ve been racing, but it wasn’t out of excitement, and the unsettled feeling in her gut wasn’t good.

It didn’t matter if he wasn’t as strong as Lucifer, however, because he was still stronger than her, and she was alone.

Taking a deep breath, Atsuko steeled herself and looked him in the eyes. “Never been a fan of smoking, but thanks for the offer. I’m just gonna go back to my friends now–”

She didn’t freeze so much as was stopped cold when the demon snatched her arm as she tried to pass around him. Fighting him would only cause things to escalate, but the urge to slug him in his stupid face was strong. In another world, she admittedly would’ve called him handsome, but she lived with much more attractive demons – and it was impossible to match Lucifer.

“I said,” the demon growled in a mock-polite tone, squeezing her arm tighter, “have a smoke with us.” Atsuko glared at him sideways and then plucked the cigarette from between his fingers without a word. Although his grip on her didn’t loosen, he did smile at her. “There’s a good, little human. That wasn’t so bad, wasn’t it?”

“I dunno,” Atsuko replied tightly. “I haven’t tried it yet.”

Pulling her toward his group, the demon laughed. “You’ll learn to love it after that first hit.”

For some reason, Atsuko highly doubted that, but she wasn’t in the position to argue. Lucifer always said she had a panache for getting in trouble. Usually it was with one of his brothers. She would’ve killed to have one of them here with her now, but she was on her own. All she could do was hope they’d wonder where she was and come looking for her. Either that or she’d have to try to make a break for it. She had a bad feeling she wouldn’t be able to get out of this just by sweet-talking.

That was her second mistake. She’d never been particularly good at being sweet.

*

Lucifer had not planned on going out to a club tonight, but… He’d finished his work. He would’ve been content to simply relax, but it wasn’t often that he was completely free. The moment Lord Diavolo found out, he was all too eager to exploit it. For someone who would one day rule Devildom, he sure had a fondness for chaos. Perhaps that was a part of his nature. Whatever the case, when Diavolo decided that he wanted to go out for once, it wasn’t as if Lucifer could tell him no.

Still, the faint smile and wave from Barbatos as they left did not amuse him.

His original thought was to choose a club that his brothers would not be, seeing as how he had no desire to hang out around them, but then Diavolo cheerfully reminded him that Atsuko had joined Asmo and Mammon as well. He threw her name in between Simeon and Solomon, but Lucifer knew bait when he saw it. Unfortunately, Diavolo knew his pride as well, so he made the decision for them, which was how Lucifer currently found himself in an explosively loud, dark yet vibrant, packed club.

“Live a little, Lucifer!” Diavolo cheered. “Have a bit of fun for once!”

“I am,” Lucifer replied perhaps a touch too calmly. It was impossible to even attempt a smile when all he felt like was frowning. The second Mammon spotted him, he would be absolutely obnoxious. Trying to cover up the displeasure of having to deal with his brother, he took a sip of his drink and surveyed the club area below them from their private table on the second floor.

As expected, Asmo had found them a VIP booth, which was where Simeon and Solomon were currently lounging. It offered them more privacy as well and kept other clubgoers from bothering them as other members in the party were allowed to pass through the ropes. The dance floor was thick with dancing bodies to the point where there was barely any room, but from his vantage point, Lucifer was able to spot Asmo and Mammon dancing with a handful of very attractive witches.

“Have you found her yet?” Diavolo asked, his tone far too knowing for Lucifer’s liking.

Lucifer shot him an unimpressed look before returning his gaze to the dance floor. “No.”

“You should ask her to dance with you,” Diavolo mused, running a finger around the lip of his glass. “I’d love to see if you get flustered with her body pressed up against yours. I’ve no doubt that you could more than hold your own, but I have a feeling she’s got a few tricks up her sleeves. Very entertaining.”

Instead of rising to Diavolo’s bait, Lucifer continued to survey the first floor. He expected Atsuko to either be on the dance floor with his brothers or the couches with the other exchange students, but she wasn’t there. When he looked to the multiple bars placed around the room, he didn’t see her either. There was a chance she was in the restroom, but in the fifteen minutes he and Lord Diavolo had been at their table, he’d seen people in line come out, none of them her.

He furrowed his brow and frowned. Where  _ was  _ she?

“That’s a terrible face for an exciting night out,” Diavolo sighed in disappointment.

“Something isn’t right,” Lucifer declared, setting his drink down.

Diavolo gave a curious tilt of his head. “Oh?”

“I can’t find Atsuko anywhere,” Lucifer explained, watching as Asmo pulled the witch dancing with Mammon away from him and laughing at Mammom’s indignant response. “She shouldn’t be on her own for so long, especially in a place like this. It’s dangerous.” Unable to simply stand and do nothing, he turned on his heels and started heading towards his brothers. “What are those idiots thinking just letting her wander off?”

“Hm, well, Atsuko is much tougher and stronger than she looks,” Diavolo pointed out at his side, having joined him.

“I know she can handle herself well,” Lucifer said, “but I  _ also  _ know she is a magnet for trouble.”

Even if she didn’t go looking for it, trouble would find her. It was usually in the form of one of his brothers, but in a place like this, trouble and danger could be lurking around any corner. That was what made places like this so much fun sometimes. Nights usually ended with at least one person hexed, cursed, or worse. If anything were to happen to Atsuko, Lucifer was fairly certain he would tear this place to the ground. Others should know better than to mess with her because of her status at RAD, which was run by Lord Diavolo, but he never underestimated others’ stupidity or arrogance.

The first floor was much more crowded than the second, which only catered to certain members, but people still stepped aside, parting and giving them a path. Lucifer couldn’t be certain if it was simply because it was them or the stormy expression on his face, but he didn’t care. It made it easier to reach Mammon and Asmo on the dance floor despite it being packed.

Mammon caught sight of him first, nearly jumping out of his shoes. “Lu-Lucifer! What are you doing here?”

“Lucifer?” Asmo spun around, and a huge beam lit up his face. “And Lord Diavolo too! I didn’t know you two were coming out as well. How exciting! Care to join us?”

Unfortunately for them both, Lucifer was not in the mood to dance, demanding, “Where is she?”

Mammon blinked. “Wha–?”

“Atsuko,” Lucifer cut in coldly. “Where is she? I know she came out with you, but I didn’t see her anywhere.”

The joy left Asmo’s face, his smile falling into a frown. “She said she needed some air. It’s so hot here.”

“And you just let her go by herself?”

“She wanted to,” Mammon insisted. “You know how stubborn she is.”

Lucifer scowled. “How long ago?”

Mammon and Asmo glanced at each other, suddenly uncertain and more than a touch nervous. They’d both stopped dancing, and their partners at least had had the sense to leave them alone. In fact, they had a wide berth now, most likely because Lucifer was simmering with rage. Getting close to him right now might end painfully.

When Asmo turned back to face him, Lucifer knew right away he would be unhappy with the answer, but hearing Asmo admit, “I don’t know – five, maybe ten minutes,” infuriated him. Ten minutes. She’d been gone for maybe up to ten minutes. At RAD, it wouldn’t be so bad. She didn’t need to be constantly guarded or babied. With their borrowed magic and innate strength, she could hold her own, but he knew what demons and creatures of Devildom were like.

And he knew how tantalizing she was, whether she meant it or not. Others were drawn to her down here. Left on her own, very few demons would be able to resist that temptation.

Storming off the dance floor with Mammon and Asmo following and trying to reassure him things were fine, Lucifer made his way to the couches where Diavolo was speaking with Simeon and Solomon. He must’ve gone to them upon finding out that she’d left the dance floor on her own.

Before Lucifer could even say anything, Simeon stood up, a concerned expression on his face, and very earnestly said, “We’ll find her. It hasn’t been that long. She’s a troublesome lamb, but she can’t have wandered off too far.”

He wasn’t worried about her wandering off so much as someone taking off with her.

“She might be outside?” Solomon suggested. “It looked like she was heading to the outside smoking area when I saw her, but I didn’t see if she went through the side door or not.” He frowned. “I thought to follow her, but she seemed like she needed space, and I know how...prickly she can be.”

Lucifer turned to look at Lord Diavolo, who simply nodded. It was more of an acknowledgement than permission. If he did find a scene that angered him, he was free to react accordingly, and Diavolo would back him up on the matter. Not that anyone would dare speak up against Diavolo to his face unless they wanted a very painful death. As ridiculous and light-hearted as he could be at times, he  _ was  _ the future king of Devildom. They weren’t down here because they were  _ good  _ beings.

Mammon shifted on his feet anxiously. “I knew I should’ve gone with her. If anyone touches her–”

“You’ll have hell to pay,” Lucifer promised him darkly.

He didn’t wait for Mammon’s response, leaving for the direction of the side door. If he hadn’t seen her in the club, it made sense that she would be out there. Maybe she’d gotten herself stuck in a conversation or simply lost track of the time while outside. If that was the case, he would only give her a light scolding, although neither Mammon and Asmo would be so lucky. They were too easily distracted by attention. Satan wouldn’t have let something like this happen.

The music in the club was too loud of him to hear anything going on outside, but the moment Lucifer shoved the door open, whatever remained of his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach, and he nearly ripped the door off its hinges. So infuriated, everything else vanished from his mind, the noise and lights of the club fading away, replaced by blood thumping in his ears.

He didn’t know what the hell was going on exactly, but it didn’t matter. All he needed to know was that this was not going to end well for  _ anyone _ .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess trigger warning for violence? Demonic violence? They ain't nice people, is what I'm saying.

Atsuko knew she'd made a lot of stupid mistakes in her life, especially upon coming down to Devildom, but this had to be one of the worst. If she could wheedle her way out of this somehow like usual, she could maybe come out of this mess only humiliated, but it was clear the other demons had no intention of letting her go unscathed now that they had her in their claws.

The demon that had pulled her into their group, the obvious leader, still had an arm slung over her shoulders, trapping her at his side. No doubt he could feel how tense her body was against his, but every time she even tried to slightly pull away, he tightened his grip and then smirked down at her. Oh no, he was enjoying this far too much, and she wasn’t enjoying it at all.

She wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation, so when the group of demons laughed, she forced out a fake laugh and tried to pull away again. “Well, as awesome as it was to meet you all, I really should get back to my–”

“Nah, you should stay out here,” the demon leader interrupted, stopping her from slipping out of his grasp. “Aren’t you having a good time?”

_Not really._

Atsuko forced a smile onto her face, but she knew it probably came off as more of a cringe “Yeah, but I came here with some friends, so I’d like to get back to them.”

“Not yet,” the demon insisted, producing another cigarette. “One more.”

This time, she couldn’t hide the grimace flickering across her face. The acrid and bitter taste of smoke still lingered in her mouth from the first one. She’d done her best to drag it out for as long as possible without actually inhaling, but judging from the way he held it in front of her face, he’d known as much too and wasn’t about to let her get away with it this time.

If one of the others in the group could realize she was gone and show up right about now, that would be great.

Instead of handing her the cigarette like before, the demon held it for her. With an ill-hidden sulk, Atsuko parted her lips just enough for him to place the cigarette between them and light it for her, the flames uncomfortably close to her face. When she tried to take a shallow drag, he tutted and said, “C’mon now, you gotta actually inhale if you wanna feel any of the effects.”

She didn’t want to feel anything or even smoke this damn thing, but that clearly didn’t matter to him. When she felt his other hand slide down to the small of her back, she jerked slightly and then took a deep drag in hopes that he would just let her go. Lucifer liked to place his hand there, possessive and dominant, but it did not feel anything remotely like that despite the similar intent.

The moment the smoke hit her lugs, Atsuko started to cough. The demon pulled the cigarette away, and the others laughed as she doubled over, practically hacking up a lung. “Fuck, that shit is gross!” she managed to gasp in between coughs. When she finally stood upright, a wave of dizziness washed over her. The alley spun for a moment before it settled, and she placed a hand against her head. “I don’t think that’s meant for humans.”

“Maybe not, but it’s meant for a good time,” the demon leader chuckled. He pushed the cigarette toward her again, but Atsuko slapped his hand away without thinking. It was the wrong move, yet another line on a list of mistakes that were beginning to pile up, one that she recognized even with the faint fog in her mind. The demon’s eyes narrowed, and she froze, waiting to see how bad his reaction would be. “I’m getting the feeling that you don’t wanna be out here with us. You’re not grateful that we’re sharing with you? Think you’re too good for us because we’re demons and you’re a human?”

Atsuko bristled. “No, I hang out with demons all the time now–”

“Those former fucking angels don’t count,” the demon leader snapped.

“They think they’re better than everyone else down here too,” another demon added furiously. “Thinking they can run this place and do whatever they want, even parade a human about – it’s an affront.”

The tone had completely changed. Before, things had been tense, but they had held onto the air that they were joking around. Now, however, it was obvious that they’d never felt that way to begin with, at least not in the normal way. No, if they were joking around, it was like a cat playing with a caught mouse before finally devouring it – and she was the mouse. Their auras darkened like the brothers’ did whenever they were infuriated, and she knew there was no way she’d get out of this without a fight.

Fortunately, Atsuko was a natural-born scrapper. Of course, Lucifer would call that an unfortunate slight.

When the demon leader’s attention flickered to the others, Atsuko used his distraction to her advantage and ripped herself out of his grip. Two other demons stood in between her and the door, so unless she forced her way through them, there would be no getting back into the club. Screaming would work when the music was thumping so loudly that it could be heard outside. Someone in front of the building might get curious, but it wasn’t like screams of terror were unfamiliar here.

“Look, I don’t wanna get in the middle of whatever issues you have with Lucifer and the others,” Atsuko told them heatedly. She should really reign in that anger, but her stomach was turning and her throat was scratchy from the smoke. “And I can understand why you don’t like humans, but I didn’t choose to come down here. I’ll be gone before you even know it.”

“Oh, we don’t hate humans,” a demon said brightly.

The demon leader advanced on her. “On the contrary, we _love_ them.”

She was pretty sure by “love”, he meant something along the lines of loving to eat or torture them, neither of which sounded like fun to her.

Before she could react, the main demon lunged to grab her. She responded more out of panic than any sort of practice. Solomon would’ve most likely been able to defend himself with perfect precision, his magic completely under his control, but Atsuko yelped and exploded with power when the demon touched her, throwing him back so violently that he crashed into another demon and they both went sprawling.

“I didn’t mean–” She slapped her hands over her mouth.

Well, it didn’t matter if she meant it or not, especially not when the demon scrambling to his feet shouted, “Get her!”

Atsuko darted to the side to avoid being grabbed by one demon, only to run straight into another. He was built like a solid brick wall, knocking her back while he didn’t move at all. She turned to run away from him, but he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her completely off her feet. With her arms pinned to her side, all she could do was uselessly kick her feet in an attempt to hit his shins and yell, “Let go of me!”

Back on his feet, the demon leader stepped up to her, the amused glimmer having returned to his eyes despite the dark expression on his face. “You’re a little spitfire, aren’t you?” He twisted his neck, the bones cracking loudly. “I heard you were running on borrowed magic, but I wasn’t expecting that.” She tried to kick him, but he was just far enough away to stay out of her reach. “Drop her.”

Despite the warning, Atsuko still wasn’t prepared to be let go. Her legs buckled when her feet hit the ground, dropping her to her knees, but then the demon leader grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up hard. “Stop–” She struck him in the chest with a fist, only for an open-palmed blow to catch her off guard. She staggered back into the wall, her mind reeling as her eyes tried to catch up with it.

“Pathetic, little brat,” the demon snarled.

Something wet dripped down her chin. Using the tip of her tongue, she tasted blood at the corner of her mouth and made a face. The bastard had actually managed to cut her lip with one of his claws when he’d hit her. After wiping the blood off her lips with the back of her hand, she glowered at the demons before her.

“Pretty sure you’re gonna regret that,” she muttered.

“Oh, because you’re here with Asmodeus and Mammon?” the demon leader countered. “I don’t see them out here. It’s just you and us.” He had a point. If she could somehow get someone’s attention inside…. “Besides, we’re not afraid of them. They might be strong, but there’s five of us and two of them.”

“And you need all five of you to kill a pathetic, little human using borrowed magic?” Atsuko retorted.

The demon leader snorted. “We’re not gonna kill you; we’re just gonna have some fun, is all.”

“Pretty sure your definition of fun and mine are not the same.”

He didn’t even bother to hide his ill-intent. “You’re not wrong.”

What had Mammon told her to do if she was ever in trouble? Run. Don’t fight, don’t stand her ground – she was supposed to run. He would be the one to save her or she should die. So far, she hadn’t taken his advice. In every moment when her life was in danger, she’d refused to back down. When Lucifer lost his temper – when Belphie tricked her – when Beel went on a rampage – she didn’t budge. She fought back each time. It wasn’t always the smart move and she might’ve almost died a few times, but it had been the right thing to do.

However, she didn’t feel like dying right now to cushion Mammon’s ego, and for once, she knew fighting was a terrible idea. So, Atsuko did the only thing she could think to do.

She ran, just like Mammon said.

Although the demons were much larger than her, Atsuko used her small, lithe stature to her advantage, darting to the side and slipping in between two demons when one tried to snatch her. She was almost to the door when someone grabbed her hair and yanked her back. She cried out and reached back to grab their wrist, the borrowed magic once again pouring out of her and searing them. They let go of her, and she stumbled forward, but before she could grab the handle, she was shoved into the door. Disoriented, she didn’t have time to react when someone dragged her back down the alley and then threw her against the wall, her head hitting the concrete.

Although her vision was swimming from the blow to the back of her head, Atsuko still recognized the demon leader when he stepped in front of her and wrapped a hand around her throat. “This wouldn’t have been so bad if you just didn’t fight back.”

“Sorry,” Atsuko gasped out. “I never learned how to play nice.”

A gruesome leer crossed the demon’s face, his sharp teeth glimmering in the faint light, and she stilled, a cold terror settling in her bones. This was a demon. She was essentially in hell. What the fuck had she been thinking? Why had she thought that she could wander around here on her own? How stupid was she? Lucifer would scold her so viciously if he knew how idiotic she’d been.

Lucifer…

She’d never wanted him to be around so badly. How humiliating.

“You know, I didn’t expect a human to be so rough,” the demon mused, trailing a sharp nail down her bare arm. “I thought they’d want someone smooth, someone pure, but you’re…” He paused when his nail brushed over a pale scar on the inside of her forearm, a mark she’d gained when she was six and fell out of a tree. She wondered if he dug his nails in deep enough, if it would leave another scar next to it. “You’re already a bit broken, aren’t you?”

Rage bubbled inside of Atsuko, hot and familiar, burning right through that chilly fear that had left her frozen. “You stupid asshole!” She slapped him repeatedly, striking him in the chest as hard as she could while he attempted to grab her hands and stop her. That old magic swirled around her again, threatening to let loose. “Get _away_ from me! Go away–”

But he managed to grasp her wrists with one hand and shoved her back harshly into the wall. Leaning in close, smoke lingering in the small space between them, he snarled, “Let’s find a smooth part of that skin and see if I can leave my own mark.”

Atsuko was stupid and made terrible, awful mistakes – and she was blind with anger, so she didn’t even stop to consider that spitting blood in his face was a bad idea.

The demon growled and squeezed her neck so tightly that she couldn’t breathe, his nails digging into her skin as he changed into his demon form, so much viler than the brothers’ forms. Shit, shit, shit, she’d fucked up. She couldn’t breathe. She’d really fucked up. If only Lucifer was here, he would’ve protected her. She was so stupid. Where were Mammon and Asmo? Solomon? Tears burned her eyes as she helplessly struggled and tried to breathe.

“You little–”

An abrupt yelp of shock cut him off, followed by someone crying out, “I wasn’t involved!” before their pleas were cut short as well. The demon holding onto her jerked his head away, looking back to see what the commotion was, only to be violently ripped off from Atsuko, leaving her standing alone on shaky legs. With a hand held gingerly over her throat, Atsuko lifted her head, her eyes widening when she realized what was going on.

As if summoned by her thoughts alone, there was Lucifer, holding the demon in the air by his throat. He was in his demon form in all his glory, his black wings branched out so far that they brushed against each side of the alley. She had seen him angry plenty of times – be it because of her or his brothers – but nothing like this. It wasn’t that his eyes were burning with fire so much as he was ice cold and sharp like a knife. The demon struggled weakly, clawing at Lucifer’s red gloves, but it didn’t matter.

There was not a hint of mercy on Lucifer’s face.

“How dare you even _think_ you have the right to lay a finger on her,” Lucifer snapped viciously.

The demon wheezed, his feet kicking in the air and his face turning red. “It-It wasn’t–” 

Lucifer squeezed even tighter. “It wasn’t what? It wasn’t what it looked like? You weren’t terrorizing her? Hurting her?” The glare on his face was sharp enough to bring any of his brothers to their knees, so this lower-level demon didn’t stand a chance, no matter how strong he thought he was before. “She is here under Lord Diavolo’s decree for the student exchange program! She is not to be harmed for any reason!”

“We were just having some fun!” the demon managed to gasp out.

“Oh?” For the first time, Lucifer’s eyes flickered to her, and her heart skipped a beat. His eyes remained just as cold, but she thought his face softened marginally, if only for her. “Were you having fun, Atsuko?”

Wiping more blood from her lips, Atsuko shook her head. “No, I wasn’t.”

The demon’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “Pl-please, Lucifer, it was just a joke–”

“You think this is a joke?” Lucifer demanded, his voice raised to a level beyond what he reserved for even Mammon. She really hadn’t seen him this angry before. No, this wasn’t anger; this was wrath. It was no wonder where Satan got his temper from. “An attack on her is a slight against not only me but also Lord Diavolo! You endangered the program, which I cannot allow under any circumstance, but even worse, you thought you could _touch_ her and get away with it! How _dare_ you? You’re pathetic, weak, worthless! And I’ll show you that.”

The moment Atsuko realized that Lucifer was about to kill this demon on the spot, despite the dizziness, she saw her path split before her. She knew demons killed – Satan and Belphie had both mentioned things offhand that she thought about later – and that she wasn’t innocent. This demon’s death would not lay at her feet – she wouldn’t be to blame – but she couldn’t help but feel as if she was the catalyst. As furious as she was, as upset and scared as she had been, she didn’t want Lucifer to kill him.

“Wait!” Atsuko dropped her hand from her throat and stepped forward to touch Lucifer’s arm. “Lucifer, stop! You don’t have to do this.”

“Don’t I?” Lucifer questioned, gazing down at her. She looked him in the eyes, imploring him to listen to her, but she had the distinct feeling he wasn’t in the listening mood. He would kill now and probably not even ask for forgiveness later. In his eyes, he was doing the right thing. “He hurt you. I _refuse_ to tolerate that.”

“You stopped him from hurting me further. That’s good enough.” Atsuko gripped his arm tighter, trying to hide the fact that she was using him to hold herself up. The blows to her head and whatever had been in that cigarette were still disorienting her, but if he knew that, he’d really lose it, and she didn’t want that. “It’s okay. I’m fine, really.”

Lucifer stared at her for a beat, assessing her carefully, and then narrowed his eyes. “You’re a terrible liar.” He turned back to the demon, who was going limper by the second. “He needs to learn that actions have consequences, and the consequences of harming you are harsher than most.”

“I agree,” a strong voice cut in behind him, “but not like this.”

Atsuko whipped her head around to find Lord Diavolo standing in the alley. Behind him, Mammon and Asmo were corralling the other demons into submission. She’d completely forgotten about them. Lucifer must’ve had dealt with them before pulling the demon off her. They looked more than rough, their clothes torn and blood dripping from wounds. He had not been kind with them either.

“He harmed her,” Lucifer grit out, “and he spat on your name by doing so.”

“Indeed,” Lord Diavolo said coolly, “therefore it is my obligation to pass judgment, not you.”

Lucifer hesitated, glancing at Diavolo, and then slowly lowered the demon down to his feet. It couldn’t have been easy. The moment Lucifer released him, he collapsed to his knees, holding his throat and gasping desperately. He looked like he might pass out at any second, but it was pretty hard to have pity for someone when she felt the same way minutes ago. Lucifer’s demon form slowly faded, returning him to normal, but she could feel the tension still in his body, the muscles in his arm so tight that she thought they might snap.

Diavolo sighed and placed a hand to his head. “When I sent you out here, I genuinely did not think the situation would be this bad. Perhaps I’ve grown too tolerant if demons think they can do such things under my nose.” She’d heard what he planned to do to Belphie had Lucifer not hidden him away in the attic. Kind and ridiculous as Diavolo could be, she knew he could also be extraordinarily dangerous when he wanted. “I apologize, Atsuko. I’d hoped that my name would be enough to keep you safe, but it appears as if I was mistaken.”

The demon sunk further at Lucifer’s feet, dropping his forehead to the ground. “I’m sorry, my Lord. It was a stupid mistake, a joke. I shouldn’t have taken it so far, but I didn’t plan on hurting–”

“Enough!” Lord Diavolo proclaimed, his voice booming loudly like a drum.

Every demon save for Lucifer shrunk back, even Mammon and Asmo; the aura radiating from him was so strong that Atsuko was overwhelmed, unable to look at him directly. Now this was the future king of Devildom. Gentle as he’d been with her, there was true power in his voice now and, like Lucifer, not an ounce of pity. Once more, fear etched itself under her skin, but she didn’t try to argue or run away this time.

Placing a hand over his chest, Lucifer said, “Let me serve whatever punishment you hand down.”

The demon trembled on the ground. “Please…”

Lucifer stepped on the back of the demon’s head, shoving his face further into the gravel. “Silence. Continue to speak out of turn or make any more pathetic excuses, and I’ll remove your tongue.”

When the demon cried out in pain as Lucifer pressed down harder with his shoe, Atsuko grimaced and looked away. Violence in movies and games had never bothered her, and she’d seen her fair share in the human realm in person, but this was different. It was different from when Lucifer punished Mammon or any of his brothers, different from his anger at her when she’d directly disobeyed him.

He wanted to hurt this demon. He wasn’t even using his magic, only his strength. He would take pleasure in hurting him with his bare hands – because of what he’d done to her.

“While normally I would be happy to oblige you this request,” Diavolo said, “I have a more important job for you.”

Lucifer paused in grinding his shoe on the demon’s head, bringing his eyes back up to Diavolo. “And what is that?”

“To take care of Atsuko,” Diavolo stated.

As if the mention of her name snapped him out of whatever vicious spell he was under, Lucifer jerked his head around to look back at her. Atsuko lifted her hands and waved frantically, exclaiming, “I’m fine! Really, I’m–” And then promptly stumbled when a wave of dizziness swept over her. She would’ve fallen flat on her face had Lucifer not reached out to grab her arm. “Sorry, I…” She put a hand to her head. “I don’t know what happened.”

In a downright strange turn, Lucifer leaned in closer and sniffed the air. “Did you…?”

“What are you doing?” Atsuko swatted at him, but he paid her no mind. “Stop being weird.”

“Did you…?” Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “Did you smoke something?”

Atsuko’s eyes widened. “I– I didn’t mean to. I mean, I didn’t want to!” She fidgeted anxiously under his intense stare. “I tried to fake it, but he wouldn’t let me go until I actually inhaled it. I tried, but–”

“Aw, Atsuko,” Mammon groaned, “you can’t have the same stuff as demons. You’re a human! It could’ve killed ya! What were you thinking?”

“That I didn’t have much of a choice!” Atsuko snapped, wobbling on her feet. Luckily, Lucifer was still holding her up, but she could tell his attention was torn. Turning back to him, she bit her lip, but nothing she could think to say would help the situation. It sucked all around. “I’m sorry. I told them no, but then they kept pressing it, and I got–”

Scared. She’d been too scared to argue, something she’d never felt with Lucifer or his brothers before. He probably would’ve appreciated it if she didn’t argue with him so much.

Lucifer realized it too, his suspicion transforming into anger again. Before she could think to grab onto him, he let go of her and snatched the demon up by the back of his neck. The demon cried out in shock and fear, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Lucifer threw him into the wall hard enough to crack the bricks. Atsuko winced, and even Mammon grimaced, but both Asmo and Diavolo appeared unfazed. Sweet as he was, she’d forgotten how cold Asmo could be when upset.

“You disgusting, vile piece of vermin,” Lucifer snarled, storming over and picking him up again. Atsuko had to turn away when he slammed the demon into the wall a second time, this time holding him in place. “You know how dangerous these kinds of substances are to humans, and you forced it on her anyways? Just what kind of joke were you planning?” Despite wearing gloves, it almost looked as if his fingers were digging into the demon’s skin. He howled in pain, and Atsuko put her hands over her ears. “When I’m through with your punishment, you won’t even have it in you to beg for a swift, merciful end. You will suffer, and I–”

“Lucifer!” Atsuko cried out, gazing at him with wide, pleading eyes.

The sound of his name snapped Lucifer out of the dark cloud he’d fallen into, and he dragged his eyes back to Atsuko. Her heart thundered in her chest. This was a rage unlike anything else. She’d thought he had been terrifying when she took the Grimm or when he found out that she’d helped Belphie escape the attic, but this was something else entirely. She almost didn’t recognize him, but no, that was a mistake.

This was truly Lucifer, the demon that haunted people’s dreams, the fallen Morningstar.

“That’s enough,” Diavolo declared, his voice somehow soft and firm at the same time. “I’ll take it from here.”

Swallowing, Lucifer seemingly remembered himself and let go of the demon, allowing him to slide to the ground and curl up into a whimpering ball. The darkness around him slowly faded away as he returned to his normal, composed self, running his fingers through his hair and then fixing his gloves. Atsuko sunk against the opposite wall, exhausted and dizzy, and wrapped her arms around herself. She didn’t look away from Lucifer as he slowly made his way over to her, but it took everything in her not to flinch when he touched her elbow.

His voice was a mere murmur when he uttered, “Atsuko…”

She could sense the apology in his voice – the hesitation, the fear – but she didn’t have the energy to question him or his behavior. “I want to go home.”

Perhaps her unwillingness to fight any longer was what triggered Lucifer to move. He stepped back, allowing her the space to step away from the wall and walk out of the alley. He didn’t touch her but maintained a close distance, probably in case she stumbled again. It was embarrassing. She hated the fog that had settled over her mind or the way the world in front of her moved, making it difficult to walk straight. Everything sharpened in that moment when she yelled his name, but it had faded away, leaving her worn thin.

As she passed Mammon and Asmo, they gave her baleful looks. Mammon looked more ashamed than anything while Asmo flashed her a soft, comforting smile. However, she couldn’t ignore the hard glint in their eyes that promised retribution. While they might not have acted out of rage like Lucifer, they were just as furious over what had happened. She opened her mouth to apologize to Lord Diavolo, but he must’ve sensed it come because he shook his head and gently ruffled her hair.

Once they were out of the alley, Atsuko tried to take a deep breath, but the smoke still felt like it was settled in her lungs, making her throat scratchy. A mob of demons and other Devildom beings were crowded around the front of the building waiting in line to get inside, completely unaware of what had transpired not too far from them. They hadn’t noticed, and even if they had, she didn’t think any of them would’ve cared. Hell, they might’ve been entertained and joined in on it.

Such a silly, pathetic human. Who did she think she was?

Her stomach rolling, Atsuko turned away from them, the muffled music from the club pounding in her chest. It was too sharp of a movement, the flashing lights blinding her vision for a moment, but before she could crash into the wall, Lucifer was there, standing at her left and slightly behind her. One arm wrapped around her back, holding onto her right arm, and his other hand rested on her left hip.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Atsuko snapped irritably, trying to push him off her.

“No, you’re not,” Lucifer told her flatly. “On top of whatever was laced in that smoke, you likely have a concussion and are in shock.”

“In shock?” Atsuko scoffed.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow, peering down at her. “Contrary to how you might behave with us, you’re not invincible to such normal reactions to trauma or frightening situations.” She didn’t want to say she pouted, but… She kind of pouted. What kind of statement was that? “You’re human. It’s a normal human reaction to being attacked while on your own. Don’t take it as an insult.”

“Yeah, but coming from you, anything human and normal sounds like an insult,” Atsuko grumbled.

“Hm, perhaps,” Lucifer conceded. He lifted his hand from her hip so he could wipe her bangs out of her eyes. “But I wouldn’t have you as anything else. You’re particularly stubborn for a human, but I quite like that.”

She scoffed again, but her annoyance had turned into faint pleasure, so she allowed him to hold onto her as they continued to walk. Still, she wasn’t going to admit that she liked hearing him say something like that. Atsuko would die of humiliation if he knew, although the rather smug air about him told her that he might have known anyway. Such a bastard. She didn’t know why she liked him so much.

“You might’ve been even more grievously injured if you weren’t so stubborn,” Lucifer pointed out, “or you might not have gotten in trouble in the first place.”

“Probably the latter,” Atsuko admitted.

Lucifer glanced down at her again. “You’re having trouble keeping up with me.”

“Well, you _are_ a lot taller than me,” Atsuko retorted.

“That’s never stopped you before.”

She honestly didn’t mind being so short, but as she leaned into Lucifer’s side while trying to walk at the same pace as him, it was kind of obnoxious. Thank fuck she’d turned down Asmo’s offer to dress her. He would’ve had her in the highest stilettos and there was no way she would’ve been able to walk half a block in this state. Lucifer was right though. Normally, she kept a brisk pace to keep up with him or go faster, but she couldn’t no matter how much she pushed herself.

Atsuko stopped walking, forcing him to pause as well, and stared down at her feet. “It’s...a little difficult. Things are still kinda foggy, I’m tired, and–” She took a deep breath and begrudgingly added, “And okay, yeah, I’m a little rattled and angry, so– Oi! What the hell are you doing?”

She’d been in the middle of admitting her weaknesses and not looking at him, so needless to say, she hadn’t been prepared for him to scoop her up into his arms. Atsuko clung to him more out of instinct than anything else, her heart skipping a beat while her stomach did a few strange flips. Everything felt like it was in focus again, except this time it was only on Lucifer. His face was so close to hers, one arm under her legs while his other arm was wrapped around her back, holding her against his chest.

“I’m carrying you,” Lucifer stated.

Blush flooded Atsuko’s cheeks. “Well, yeah, but–”

“It’ll be faster this way, and I want to get you back to the House as quickly as possible.”

Atsuko wrinkled her nose. “You can’t carry me the entire way there. It’s like a twenty minute walk.”

Lucifer raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Who said I was walking?”

She’d been close to him when he was in his demon form, but she’d never been this close before. A powerful and indescribable energy washed over her as he transformed, but it was strangely comforting and familiar, something she wouldn’t have associated with a demon before. There was a woosh of air when his wings appeared and stretched out, black and beautiful, blowing her hair out of her face. A feather even brushed across her cheek as he flexed them.

When she realized his intentions, Atsuko tensed. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Predictably, Lucifer didn’t answer her. He simply told her, “Hold on,” and Atsuko barely had enough time to tighten her grip on him and bury her face in his chest before he took off.

Seriously. What a bastard.

And yet, despite her wariness about him in the alley, she couldn’t be more relieved to be in his arms. She really needed to get a handle on her emotions.


End file.
